All that is and all that was
by Calan the fobidden one
Summary: What if some one who can kill gods got to Babylon 5. Ranma Babylon 5 Crossover. first fic don't hurt me


A Ranma / Babylon 5 crossover

By calan the forbidden one

Hope, humanity's most potent weapon, for as long as there is hope, there is light at the end of the darkest situation and a chance of redemption.

-Paul Sullivan, in a speech to the M.C.S.C.R.P.G in 2002

A long, long time ago the greatest of us, the one that had defeated dragons, slain demons, the boy who had killed a god in the hope that it would save the one he loved, went to the heavens to see what must be seen and to know what must be known .

In time his deeds became legend and myth and his name all but vanished into the shadow of the past and the light of the future.

People still speak of him and tell of his return in a time when the weak need defending and the strong need a path to tread and of course, the mystery of the place of his return, in his last words that distant place where our last, best hope shall be .

Of course most say that he was no more than a myth, a legend told to children to make them sleep at night.

They're wrong.

In a single berth cabin on a decrepit cargo ship, a lone man sat meditating on the voyage he started so long ago. As the announcement came that they had docked, he whispered to the air and so it starts and with that he picked up the ancient pack that was by the door.

At that moment all on Babylon 5 had a sense that nothing would be the same.

Ranma Saotome had just arrived.

=================================================

Chapter 1

When I was young people said that I would never do a single good thing, but in the end ONE LAST TIME FROM THE TOP

- Last words of Calan Denfatel (played by Steven forester)

What has passed is prologue Right?

It was amazing. So much life and energy passed round this place. Babylon 5 was like the trading cities that had long vanished from Earth. Ranma had been on space stations before but they had been dead lumps of metal in the endless void, whereas this lived as the people did. But at the moment this was a moot point - right now he was going to get a room and hope that no one had sensed his arrival.

As Ranma made his way to rent a room three hidden beings stared with unblinking eyes, so shocked by what they could see that they didn t instruct their acquaintance as he walked away for what to do when one they wanted as a puppet severed the links to them.

In the alien sector the Vorlon known as kosh narroneck was unnerved. He (is it a he or a she? You know I really can t tell) had the feeling that there was something happening that was not part of their Circle. To say the least he was not pleased

It was strange to Ranma, it seemed to him that humans had not changed in the years he was not amongst them. They were still judgmental and blind to truth. Thinking back to the last day he was in Tokyo and the day of Akane s funeral.

Flashback (whibbel whibbel)

Tokyo 2085 A.D.

The day was perfect, just the way she would have wanted it, but it did not comfort him. He was the last of the NWC, Akane had lived to 105 but she had aged whereas he never changed. They had realised that he was not going to age when he had turned 30 and had not changed a day for 21, he knew it was to do with his ki but he could not for the life of him figure it out to teach it to the others, and so here he was the last of the NWC being mistaken for one of his grandchildren while the other mourners made comments on Akane s absent husband. It made him feel ill.

End Flashback (whibbel whibbel)

He had now figured it out and could teach it even the most untrained. But now was not the time to think of this - he needed a place to stay. Looking at a map he started off to down below. He really had been to worse places, and what better place to start a new dynasty?

She was hot. Having to sleep in the coolant exchange would do that. Her stomach protested, but the hunger was not so bad - she had been hungry a lot but the heat she hated. In the heat the dreams came of the fire and wind, of the order and chaos, of death and life. It was not the dream but the end with the man screaming to the heavens, it was supposed to mean something but didn t. She decided there was nothing she could do about it and so she started out to scratch out her meagre living.

A.N. sorry of the gap in up dates ive just got a new jod and this is only a pet project. TTFN

==================== 


End file.
